


Under the light of a thousand stars~

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Under the light of a thousand stars~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



 

 


End file.
